Dawn of Rebirth
by The Demon Princess
Summary: The seishi of Seiryuu and Suzaku (minus Miboshi and plus Tama-neko) are children again. Anything more would spoil it. Completly original idea. Be warned of kawaii-ness. A few spoilers too. Please give this story a chance...
1. Be Careful What You Wish For

Dawn of Rebirth

Dawn of Rebirth

I have come to tell a tale about children, victims of circumstance. Come and watch them grow with me. Come and watch them cope with me. Come and see if their numbers shall ever decrease. Come and meet the children, born by the light of dawn...

Profiles:

The little boys.

Name: Sou Tama  
Nickname: Tama  
Age: 7  
Birthplace: Hakko, Konan  
Family: None, all passed away.  
Current Home: Cherry Blossom Orphanage.  
Hobbies: Fighting with everyone else.  
Short History: His mother died giving birth to his little sister, Yuiren. He was 1 at the time. Later, his whole family died in a fire while he was visiting Miaka. He had no living relatives and was sent to the Cherry Blossom Orphanage.

Name: Unknown  
Nickname: Naka  
Age: 8  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Family: Unknown  
Current Home: Cherry Blossom Orphanage.  
Hobbies: Picking on Tama. Playing with Soi. Playing with Tomo.  
Short History: He was abandoned at birth, left to die on the street. He was found by a worker at the Cherry Blossom Orphanage and was raised there. No one knows much about him, not even himself. He has a pet wolf-dog named Ashitare.

Name: Seishuku Hotohori Saihitei  
Nickname: Hotohori  
Age: 8  
Birthplace: Eiyou, Konan  
Family: Mother, father passed away. He has a few handfuls of half brothers and half sisters, but he hasn't met any of them.  
Current Home: A mansion down the street from the Cherry Blossom Orphanage  
Hobbies: Gazing at himself in the many mirrors in his home.  
Short History: His father had been rather rich before passing away. His mother has little time to fuss over her child. He has his whole life planned out for him though. He is also a very lonely boy.

Name: Chou Nuri  
Nickname: Nuri  
Age: 8  
Birthplace: Eiyou, Konan  
Family: Little sister named Kourin. Parents have both passed away.  
Current Home: Cherry Blossom Orphanage  
Hobbies: Joking around with Tama-kun and taking care of Kourin.  
Short History: An thief broke into their house when Nuri-chan was six. The thief murdered their parents as they hid under the bed. Nuri had to clamp a hand over Kourin's mouth to keep her from crying out. With no relatives, they were sent to the Cherry Blossom Orphanage.

Name: Ri Chiri  
Nickname: Chiri  
Age: 10  
Birthplace: Shoryuu, Konan  
Family: None, they all died.  
Current Home: Cherry Blossom Orphanage  
Hobbies: Fishing and joking around. Playing with Kouran. Playing with Hikou.  
Short History: Just about everyone in his village drowned in a flood when he was four. He was spared, but gashed his left eye on a jagged rock at the bottom of a river. It never healed right and so he can't open his left eye. It took his a while to get used to using only one eye. Sometimes his calculation is off and he runs into something. His whole village was gone, so he was sent to the Cherry Blossom Orphanage.

Name: Myo Juan  
Nickname: Juan  
Age: 9  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Family: None, all dead.  
Current Home: Cherry Blossom Orphanage  
Hobbies: Playing with Shouka. Playing with Chiri. Playing with Tama-neko.  
Short History: His family was drowned in the same flood that killed Chiri's family. He was sent to the Cherry Blossom Orphanage after that. He has a pet cat named Tama-neko.

Name: Hikou  
Nickname: Hikou  
Age: 9  
Birthplace: Shoryuu, Konan  
Family: None, all dead.  
Current Home: Cherry Blossom Orphanage  
Hobbies: Playing with Chiri-san. Playing with Kouran.  
Short History: His family perished with Chiri and Kouran's.

Name: Ryo Tomo Chuin  
Nickname: Tomo  
Age: 7  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Family: None  
Current Home: Cherry Blossom Orphanage  
Hobbies: Digging up clams, playing with Naka and Soi.  
Short History: He was abandoned as well. He was found by Soi and Naka, they brought him to the Cherry Blossom Orphanage. He is a usually gleeful child who offers a bright smile to anyone coming his way.

Name: Ou Doukun  
Nickname: Doukun  
Age: 6  
Birthplace: Western Konan, Jouzen-shi  
Family: Mother and older brother, both disappeared.  
Current Home: Cherry Blossom Orphanage  
Hobbies: Reading  
Short History: He came home one day, and there was no one home. He got rather frightened and began to cry. Tama-neko found him and led him to the Cherry Blossom Orphanage.

Names: Bu Koutoku and Shunkaku  
Nicknames: Kou and Shun  
Ages: 7  
Birthplace: Tenryo, Kutou  
Family: Dead.  
Current home: Cherry Blossom Orphanage  
Hobbies: Kou - Playing his flute Shun - Playing with his cloth balls. No, they are not yo-yos. They don't even look close to yo-yos.  
Short History: Their village was attacked, they barely got out alive. They were found, half-dead, by Ashitare who brought them to Nakago, who brought them to the Cherry Blossom Orphanage.  


Name: Tasuki  
Nickname: Genro  
Age: 7  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Family: Unknown  
Current Home: Cherry Blossom Orphanage  
Hobbies: Stealing from the other kids.  
Short History: He was found unconscious and beat-up by Juan. It was when Juan found Genro that he decided to help people through healing. When Genro awoke, he told everyone he had no family and had been 'freaking fending for myself for the past four years'.

Now for the ladies...

Name: Chou Kourin  
Nickname: Kourin  
Age: 7  
Birthplace: Eiyou, Konan  
Family: Nuri-chan, older sister.  
Current Home: Cherry Blossom Orphanage  
Hobbies: Picking flowers. Following Nuri-chan around.  
Short History: Same as Nuri-chan's.

Name: Kouran  
Nickname: Kouran  
Age: 7  
Birthplace: Shoryuu, Konan  
Family: All drowned.  
Current Home: Cherry Blossom Orphanage  
Hobbies: Playing with Hikou, playing with Chiri.  
Short History: Her family perished with Hikou and Chiri's.

Name: Haku Soi Kaen  
Nickname: Soi  
Age: 7  
Birthday: October 30  
Birthplace: Genson, Kutou  
Family: She was abandoned.  
Current Home: Cherry Blossom Orphanage  
Hobbies: Pleasing Naka at any cost.  
Short History: She was abandoned at age 4, like Naka. Naka found her and took her with him to the orphanage. She has idolized him ever since.

~¤~

Chapter One: Be Careful What You Wish For A Lesson Often Learned the Hard Way

"Oniisama!" Kourin called to Nuri.

"Hai?" Nuri asked.

"Hotohori is visiting us today!" the younger girl broke into a wide grin.

"Hotohori?!" Nuri's eyes widened, "Let's go get everyone ready! I'll take care of the guys, you just get all of the ladies pretty, okay?"

"Hai!" Kourin replied as she rushed off. Nuri turned and ran into the boy's side of the orphanage.

"Oy! Tama! Stop fighting with Naka and fix your clothes up! Tomo, put those clam shells away! Juan, please, you can mess with those herbs later! Naaaakaaa! Get your dog out of here! Hikou! You're dirty! Doukun! Please put those books away! Genro, you're dirty too! You look really bad! Kou, Shun, please straighten your clothing! Chiri, thanks for being the _only_ good one," Nuri was panicking.

"You look fine, Nuri, no da-ow!" Chiri ran into Naka, "Itai, no da...."

"Gomen," Naka replied, though not seeming to mean it.

"Can you at least act _human_ in front of Hotohori?" Nuri begged. Tama cart-wheeled past her, "TA-MA!!!"

~¤~

Though the boy's side was in chaos, the girl's side wasn't much better.

"I can't believe I can't find my earrings... I betcha Tomo took them!" Soi scowled.

"Hurry! 'Niisama is getting the boys right now!" Kourin begged. That's when they heard it.

"TA-MA!!!"

"Look's like they're done," Kouran smiled.

"Let's line up!" Soi instructed.

"Yep, we'll pretend we're princess' and that we're meeting the prince of our dreams!" Kourin grinned.

"But Hotohori isn't a prince!" Soi complained.

"Yeah, and if he were, and we were princess', we would have to _kiss_ him!" Kouran made a face, as did the other two.

~¤~

Nuri somehow managed to get everyone in a line. Though, there was nothing he could do about Tama making monkey faces at Naka. Tomo quickly stuffed his favorite clam shell in his pocket before Nuri could spot it and take it away from him. Chiri had suggested that Naka bring Ashitare with him. It turned out to be a good choice. Ashitare was very happy. He even got along with Tama-neko.

"Hello...?" a voice called from the playground.

"He's here!" Nuri gasped.

~¤~

Hotohori ventured within the orphanage boundaries.

"Hello...?" He called. A few muffled shouts answered him before his friends tumbled out.

"Hotohori!" Kourin called happily. They saw the fancy clothing he were and automatically looked down at the rags they called their wardrobe. They felt almost ashamed.

"Hello, Kourin, Kouran, Soi... Tama, Juan, Chiri, Naka, Hikou, Tomo, Kou, Shun, Doukun, Genro, and Nuri," Hotohori nodded slightly at 'Nuri', "You too, Ashitare, Tama-neko," Tama-neko 'meow'ed happily as Ashitare howled in response. Hotohori chuckled.

"Come on! It's time to play!" Soi called, dragging Tomo and Naka away with her to the swing set.

Soi squealed with chime-like laughter as Naka pushed her on the swing.

"Higher, Naka! Higher!" She pleaded. Naka grinned as he complied.

Tomo contentedly played in the sandbox, digging up clam shells he had buried the day before. Doukun chased Ashitare everywhere, giggling. Tama, Hikou, and Genro all fought over who would get to push Kourin on the swing. While they were tackling each other, Hotohori stepped over and asked is he could 'have the honor' of pushing her on the swings. She accepted without hesitation. Tama, Hikou, and Genro all stopped fighting to glare at Hotohori. Shun chased himself with his Ryuuseisui. Every once in a while one would catch up with him and hit him the in back softly, though hard enough to send him falling onto his hands and knees. Kou played a soft melody, perched on the wall of the orphanage. Chiri, Juan, and Tama-neko were helping Kouran pick flowers. They enjoyed a rare, peacfule evening... Until Nuri, Genro, Hikou, and Tama got into another fight.

The evening was over all too soon and the time came for Hotohori to leave. It was very tearful for Kourin.

"I-i wish you could stay with us forever, Hotohori," she sniffed.

"I'll visit again, soon, all right?" Hotohori smiled, "Sayonara!" He turned around and ran towards his home. The orphanage children turned around too, back to their home. If you could even call it that.

~¤~

"Everyone, it's gonna be cold tonight so we're doubling with the boys," Soi informed Kouran and Kourin. They nodded and grabbed the thin sheets they called blankets and headed over to the boys side. They all broke off into small groups.

Tamahome and Genro shared a sheet, both shivering in the way corner of the room. Naka, Soi, Tomo, and Ashitare were all snuggling with each other, trying to keep warm. Soi was in Nakago's arms, Tomo pressed up against her. Ashitare lay across the three of them, his fur acting as an extra blanket. Kouran, Hikou, and Chiri were another group. Kouran was as warm as could be, sandwiched between Hikou and Chiri. Hikou and Chiri, however, were freezing. They didn't mind much, as long as Kouran was okay. Juan, Doukun, and Tama-neko were another group. Doukun and Juan were trying to cuddle Tama-neko at the same time. Poor Tama-neko... Kou and Shun hugged one another fiercely, trying to keep out the cold while Kourin snuggled closer to her oniisama. It was going to be another hard night.

~¤~

They were awoken in the middle of the night, not that any of them had dared to sleep. Juan and Doukun warned them about hypothermia.

"Everyone, please welcome our newest addition, Seishuku Hotohori Saihitei," a tired orphanage employee droned. Everyone snapped to attention.

"Hotohori?!" They asked in unison. after the employee had left.

"....my house is totally gone. My mother has been killed. Your wish came true, Kourin. It looks like I'm stuck here, forever,"


	2. Mia

Dawn of Rebirth

Dawn of Rebirth

Profiles:

Name: Seishuku Hotohori Saihitei  
Nickname: Hotohori  
Age: 8  
Birthplace: Eiyou, Konan  
Family: Father passed away. His mother was murdered while he was visiting the Cherry Blossom orphans. He has a few handfuls of half brothers and half sisters, but he hasn't met any of them.  
Current Home: Cherry Blossom Orphanage  
Hobbies: Protecting his friends  
Short History: His father had been rather rich before passing away. His mother was murdered. He has his whole life had planned out for him, then it was shattered. He is also a very lonely boy. Not even the Cherry Blossom orphans can help that. 

Name: Miaka  
Nickname: Mia  
Age: 7  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Family: She was abandoned, then adopted by a family in Eiyou, Konan.  
Current Home: A small house in Eiyou, Konan.  
Hobbies: Visiting her friends  
Short History: She was abandoned at age 4, like Naka, and Soi. She was at the Cherry Blossom for a little while before being adopted.

~¤~

Chapter Two: Mia Help Though Innocence

"Nani..?" Kourin asked in her quiet, little-girl voice. The other children just gaped at Hotohori.

"It think it happened while I was visiting you. Someone managed to bypass the security at my home-" Hotohori stopped when he noticed no one else understood a think he was saying, that is all except for Doukun.

"Bypass...?" Tama asked.

"He means someone got past the guards, which are the security system, at his house," Doukun offered.

"Oh..." most of the children nodded. Tama and Genro still didn't get it.

"Someone got into his house," Doukun sighed.

"Oh!" Tama and Genro nodded.

"They.... She.... The scene wasn't very pretty, let's leave it at that," Hotohori sighed, trying to erase the image from his mind. 

_"Young master! Don't go in there!" A guard warned. Hotohori took no heed._

_"Okaasama! Okaasama!" He called as he opened the doors. He expected to see his mother with a stern look on her face with an expression that clearly said, 'Saihitei, you've been bad,' He expected her to sadly shake her head and say, 'Saihitei, you cannot be so disrespectful!' He never expected, not even in his wildest dreams, to see what he saw._

_The room was gold, from the rays autumn sun. The whole room had been gold... Crimson dotted the lower part of the walls. His mother.... In the corner of the room... Lying in a pool of her own blood. She had been stabbed to death._

"I-i don't know why it happened... We never did anything to become targets, did we? We were just well known. I was of noble birth, that's all... What did she do to deserve death...?" _And what did I do to deserve not dying with her... _Hotohori was on the verge of tears. 

"Hotohori..." Kourin's bottom lip quivered.

"Kourin, I didn't mean to make it seem that I blamed you. Whether or not you had wished for me to stay, this was unavoidable..." Hotohori put a comforting hand on Kourin's shoulder. She nodded slightly. Tama shivered and rubbed his arms, trying to keep warm.

"Um... Can we go back to sleep now?" He asked, "I'm freezing," The children went back to their blankets.

"Ow!" Hikou's voice shouted.

"Itai, no da..." Chiri complained as he clutched his sore foot.

"Where the heck is my tessen?!?" Genro asked.

"In my face!" Hikou growled, "Chiri!"

"Gomen, no da! I didn't mean to kick it into you, na no da!"

Tama offered to let Hotohori join Genro and him. Hotohori let Tama and Genro have the blanket. He still had his coat. Hotohori laid on his side, his cheek pressed against the cold ground. He shivered, and it wasn't because of the cold.

~¤~

After a quick breakfast of rice and soy sauce, the children were pushed out into the playground.

Naka, Suboshi, and Soi were playing 'fetch' with Ashitare, using Suboshi's Ryuuseisui. Amiboshi tried to teach Chiriko how to play the flute. Kouran and Kourin had a swing race. See who could get the highest in the shortest amount of time. Chiri and Hikou pushed Kouran while Nuri and Tama pushed Kourin. Juan and Genro were bored out of their minds, just sitting in the sandbox, watching everyone else. Genro got to a point of boredom where he tried to set the sand on fire with his tessen. Hotohori sat in the corner, weeping. No one seemed to notice though. Tomo chased Tama-neko around... Tama-neko had stolen his clam shell.

"Really, Tomo, what is with you and your love for clam shells?" a girlish voice asked.

"Mia-chan! Ahhhh! Itai, no da..." When Chiri turned to greet Miaka, Kouran had slammed into him on her swing.

"Hotohori! What are you doing here?" Mia asked.

"Anou, Mia-chan, I wouldn't-" Chiri began.

"Hotohori! Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Mia pushed past Chiri, rushing over to her friend, concerned. Tama filled her in briefly.

"Oh no! That's really bad! I'm so sorry, Hotohori..." Mia apologized.

"My okaasama and I weren't exactly on good terms when I left... I regret not being able to apologize to her..." Hotohori sniffled.

"He means he and his okaasan had a fight or something like that and he didn't tell her he was sorry," Doukun quickly translated as to not ruining the solemn air the surrounded the children.

_'Saihitei! I'm ashamed to call you my son! Have you no manners?" Hotohori's okaasan scolded, "Always bow before your superiors!" Hotohori was growing annoyed._

_"Okaasama, you never note the things I do right, yet you exaggerate everything I do wrong! What kind of mother are you?!" Hotohori spat. His mother put one hand on her chest in shock._

_"Seishuku Hotohori Saihitei! What has gotten over you? Apologize at once!"_

_"Iie! I won't! I hate you! You don't even care about me! I'm just another one of your possessions, to help you climb up the social ladder! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I __**hate**__ you!" Hotohori spat before bursting out the door._

"....What exactly is the problem?" Mia said at last.

"Huh?" Hotohori asked with a puzzled expression.

"What matters is that you wanted to tell her you were sorry, which means you really are. I think Suzaku-sama 'll tell her," Mia offered Hotohori one of her innocent smiled Hotohori smiled back.

~¤~

Mia kept near Hotohori for the whole visit, "You know, I really miss being here, but I love my family..."

"Thank you, Mia. You helped, a lot," Hotohori replied as they hear a crash, followed by the sound of hollow objects hitting the ground.

"Itai, no da..."

~¤~

It was another chilly night at the orphanage. The orphans assumed their usual position. The cold wasn't as bad as the previous night. They were awoken in the middle of the night once again. This time it was a teary-eyed Mia.

"Mia!" Chiri cried, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know... I went home, but it wasn't my home anymore. No one seemed to recognize me and I couldn't find my family... I don't know what I'm gonna do!" Mia wailed.

Authors Notes: I will explain all of this in the future chapters. Yes, something fishy is going on. Yes, this will soon be happy-go-lucky again. No, I am not trying to be mean to Chiri. He just isn't as important right now as he will be soon. Any grammer errors are supposed to be there. That's mostly how children talk.

My friend, Dayshadow, noted that Hotohori doesn't talk like a child. She's right. But face it, he was raised as a rich, noble boy. He had a good teacher.


	3. Longing

Dawn of Rebirth

Dawn of Rebirth

Profiles:

Name: Miaka  
Nickname: Mia  
Age: 7  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Family: She was abandoned, then adopted by a family in Eiyou, Konan. Her adoptive family was suddenly wiped from the face of this earth.  
Current Home: Cherry Blossom Orphanage  
Hobbies: Visiting her friends  
Short History: She was abandoned at age 4, like Naka, and Soi. She was at the Cherry Blossom for a little while before being adopted, now she is back at the orphanage again.

~¤~

Chapter Three: Longing A Place to Belong

"What do you mean?!?" Tama asked in surprise.

"Really, I knows everyone there but they didn't know me..." Mia sniffled.

"And your family... They're all just... Gone?" Doukun asked.

"Yep, the house was all empty and darky. It looked like no one ever lived there," Mia sobbed.

"Well... Let's talk in the morning," Juan sighed, crawling back to Tama-neko.

Hotohori moved away from Tama and Genro to join the still-crying Mia. He drew her into his arms.

"Mia, if you don't sleep you'll be tired tomorrow," Hotohori whispered, as not to wake the others up.

"I feel really lonely... I want my niichan," Mia pouted.

"Well, then we'll be lonely together, okay?" Hotohori's efforts to be quiet were in vain. There was first the rustle of cloth moving, then the sound of something metal tipping over, then the clatter of many hollow object scattering about the room.

"CHIRI!" Hikou and Tomo shouted. Tama-neko purred happily as he snatched one of the fallen clam shells.

"Itai, no da...."

The rest of the children shared a nervious laugh.

~¤~

Dawn broke in the valley where the Cherry Blossom Orphanage rested. Golden light silhouetted the small structure. There was a main house, where they ate. Then it branched off into two miserable little rooms. The kitchens and employee residential area was behind the main house. The building was a brown-stained white and the roof was thatched with straw. Walls surrounded the orphanage, the only way in or out was the main gate directly across the playground, facing the door of the main house.

In the main house were three wooden tables placed together into one big table. Sixteen stools were placed around the table, two to each side.

The kitchens and the employee residential area was nothing special, but it was in much better shape than the orphan's room.

To the left was where the girls slept. It was an empty room save a few tattered lengths of cloth they called blankets. To the right was the boy's room, it was much like the girls room except it was far more spacious. The roof was in better shape as were the walls. It still got cold there, but not as bad as the girl's room. Not too much better though. Both rooms could be accessed without going into the main house.

The playground consisted of a swing set, a sandbox, and a flower box. The swings were almost new. Hotohori had it bought for them. The sandbox was four slabs of wood placed in the shape of a square. The sand wasn't quite in the box... The flower box was halfway up a wall, Kouran loved picking flowers from it, but never could quite reach the flowers. To the side there was a rather large oak which Kou would climb on to the top of the wall and play his flute.

The orphanage was more of a prison than anything. Their daily lives were almost routine. Breakfast, exiled to the playground until dinner, bed. Next day, the cycle begins all over again.

(Please allow me to re-subtitle this to:

JAILBREAK!!!!

Just kidding, Longing is a much more poetic title, but do keep Jailbreak in mind)

Tomo's tear-stained cheeks glistened in the sun's rays. He shot a sulky look Chiri.

"Tomo-kun, gomen nasai, na no da! Onegai, forgive me, no da?" Chiri begged. Chiri had broken his entire collection of clam shells over the course of two days save one. Of course, Chiri had that clam shell. It was Tomo's favorite shell. He had named it too. It was called _shin_.

"I've had _shin_ since I got here. I think my okaasan must have given it to me and you broke it!" Tomo started crying again.

"Tomo-kun, onegai, don't cry, no da!" Chiri begged, giving his friend a short hug, "I didn't break _shin_," Chiri told him.

"Nani? Where is it?" Tomo asked.

"I'll get it right now, no da. Just don't cry, Tomo-kun, no da. Onegai, no da?" Chiri smiled. Tomo nodded, wiping the tears from his face. He sniffled a few times, then stopped. Chiri grinned and walked off. Several moments later a loud crash sounded.

"Itai, no da..." Chiri moaned, "Nani?!? Everyone, come here, no da!" Chiri's tone was a blend surprised and excitement.

"What's the big deal?" Nuri asked as he and the rest of the children caught up with Chiri. They were surprised to find a large hole in the wall, but no Chiri. The wall seemed to lead to a dense forest, quite dark and frightening for younger children. Suddenly, a face appeared in the hole, super-deformed.

"DAAAA!" Chiri shouted. All of the children shreiked in terror, "Hey, I'm not _that_ scary, no da," Chiri scowled. Then he smiled and said brightly, "I made a hole in the wall, no da!"

"We noticed,"

"As if that wasn't obvious,"

(Sarcastically) "Really?"

(Sarcastically)"I didn't notice,"

"Tell us something we _don't_ know,"

"Come on, no da! Let's explore, no da!" Chiri beckoned. As the children clambered through the small opening, Naka whistled for Ashitare. Ashitare bound out of the house with Tama-neko on his back. Tomo was the last to climb out. When he did, Chiri stopped his and pressed a small object in his hand.

"_Shin_!" Tomo cried happily, he gave Chiri a big hug before following the others down the small path that had been only a few feet from the opening. Chichiri followed as soon as he picked up his kasa and placed it securely on his head.

"Hey! I think I see a clearing ahead!" Tama's voice called.

"What the heck, Ashitare?!?" Genro hollered as the dog knocked him over, "Naka! Get your stupid dog the freak off me!" Naka didn't hear him.

"Hey, Tama! Guess what? I think you're in loooove with Mia!" Naka teased. Tama blushed.

"Nani?!?! Where did you get that stupid idea? I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you were _that_ stupid!" Tama clenched his left fist. Naka ignored his statements.

"Weeell, I saw Hotohori hugging her! Are ya jealous?" Naka leaned over and nudged his gently with his elbow.

The following scene has been removed due to extreme violence in a child's story Yes, we are just kidding

Tama tackled Naka and Naka tackled back.

"Tama-san! Naka-san! Can we please get going?" Kourin asked politely. Grumbling, both boys released one another and got up, "Arigatou,"

"Whoa..." Juan's voice called.

"It would do you all well to see this," Doukun's head popped into vew briefly and motioned for them to come into the clearing.i

~¤~

"Whoa...." All of the children stared in awe. It looked like something right out of a storybook to them. It was a small house. It had a real roof, tiles and all. A carpet of flowers lead to the small house and dragonflies danced all around them.

"Let's go check out the inside!" Naka declared.

"Hai!" Everyone followed their self-proclaimed leader.

As it turned out, no one had lived there for what seemed to be years. The inside was dark and damp, the air was so heavy that they had trouble breathing. The inside turned out to be quite spacious. It had a main floor and an attic. There was a fireplace and many windows.

"Ya know what? I wish I could stay here forever," Genro mused.

"Well, why not?" Mia asked.

"Nani?" Tomo asked.

"Yeah, let's stay here! We're just orphans, no one will miss us," Tama agreed.

"Yeah!" The others cheered. They had finally found a place to belong.


End file.
